My Glitterbaby
by Sky79
Summary: A cute little story about Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff. They spend a great day together and Tommy finds out how much he is loved. An Adommy fiction.


It was Saturday morning, nine o' clock when Tommy Joe began to open his eyes from sleeping. He had been in a dead sleep till something woke him. It was a smell, a nice sweet smell. He smiled as he recognized it. He was still half asleep as he got out of bed. He had on his pajama pants, which were black with a grey waist line and a grey draw string, which he had tied. He wore no shirt. He walked out of the bedroom, into the living room, and into the kitchen, He saw Adam at the stove, wearing navy blue pajama pants and a green t-shirt. Adam was cooking, making pancakes, which took Tommy by surprise. Tommy had no clue that Adam could cook. Adam smiled to him as he plated four sliver sized pancakes to the stack he had been making. Adam also noticed that Tommy wasn't fully awake and his longer hair a mess.

"Hey babe." Adam said to him.

"It's early." Tommy said as he went to the coffee pot, seeing a fresh pot was made. He poured himself a mug, putting lots of creamer and sugar in it. Adam kissed Tommy on the head. Adam loved how small and tiny he was compared to himself. Adam even loved him more, when he wasn't wearing his creepers, making him even more cuter. Tommy went to the small dinning table that was near the kitchen and sat down, sipping his coffee. Adam got two plates out and went to the table, putting one in front of Tommy and one across, where he would sit. He then went to get the pancakes, which was a decent stack, and placed them on the table, in between them. Forks, knives, butter, and syrup were already on the table. Adam sat down after pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Tommy had already gotten four small pancakes on his plate with lots of syrup. Adam smiled as he watched him for a moment before getting a few for himself.

"We need to break you of your sugar habit." Adam told Tommy just before he cut into his pancakes, taking a big bite from his fork. Tommy glanced at him.

"I don't have a problem with sugar." Tommy told him.

"Ok." Adam said with a smile.

Once they were done with breakfast, Tommy was lounging on the couch, watching TV while Adam was surfing the web. It was now ten-thirty in the morning. Adam looked back to Tommy.

"You want to go out and do something?" Adam asked him.

"Sure." Tommy said. Adam got up and went to the bedroom to get dress, Tommy got up and followed. Adam began to put his faded blue jeans, and black t-shirt on. He then went to the bathroom to brush his hair and put a little eyeliner on before brushing his teeth while Tommy put on his skinny black jeans, a dark blue shirt, and his creepers. He then went to the bathroom after Adam came out so he could brush his hair and his teeth. Adam put on his black boots and grabbed a lighter jacket, putting it on. Tommy came out and smiled at Adam.

"You can out dress anyone." Tommy told him.

"I know." he said back with a smile. "Come here." Tommy went to Adam and they began to kiss, a deep and long one. "Let's get going." Adam told him as he pulled away. They left Adam's place, getting into the black mustang that Adam owned. They took off, not really knowing where they were going.

As they drove, Tommy messed with the radio. He found a Nine Inch Nails song that he loved. He bobbed his head to the beat, enjoying it. Adam smiled as he glanced to him. Tommy was too damn cute for his eyes. Adam pulled up to a music store, one that sold instruments. Tommy liked it as they got out, walking up to the front door and going in.

Tommy went over to the guitar and bass area, looking at the new arrivals, while Adam went to look at the microphones and stage equipment. Tommy found a guitar and took it off the wall, looking it over. He decided he wanted to hear how it sounded. He went over to the amp that was used for customers who wanted to check things out. He plugged in and began to play something, though he had to stop to tune it right. He decided to surprise Adam as he began to play 'Sleepwalker' on it. He smiled to himself as he played. A few others in the store, including a sales person, went over to see who was playing. One of the girls who walked over smiled when she saw it was Tommy Joe Ratliff.

Adam was checking out some stage lighting when he heard Tommy playing. He walked over to where Tommy was sitting on a stool, playing away, now on a rock song. Adam smiled at him. The girl that was watching Tommy glanced behind and saw Adam, but didn't totally notice him as she went back to look at Tommy. Then she did a double take and looked at Adam again.

"Oh my god….." she said. "You're…you're him…" Adam laughed seeing her expression. Tommy got done with the guitar and got up. He went to put it back on the wall, after he unplugged it.

"Can I get a picture….with the two of you?" the girl asked Adam just as Tommy was walking back.

"Sure. I can never say no to a fan." he said to her with a big warm smile. Tommy and Adam got their picture taken with the girl. She thank them so much. Adam and Tommy then left, driving off to the shopping area of L.A.

They got to the outdoor like mall. They walked the sidewalk, going pass shops. Adam went into a clothing store, Tommy following behind. Tommy wasn't big into cloths shopping, but he looked at a few things while Adam checked out some jackets. Adam found one he really liked, one he would wear. He went and paid for it, putting it on his newly opened credit card. They then walked back out.

Adam wanted to hold Tommy's hand, but knew that would bring unwanted attention their way. Tommy stopped for a moment, outside a Goth shop. Tommy decided to go in, Adam following him. Tommy saw they sold creepers and wanted to see what styles they had, as that was what caught his eye in the window. Adam followed him, looking at the Goth style boots.

"You should get some boots. They would look sexy on you." Adam told him as he held one up, which was a calf high one, three inch lift, and had buckles on it. Tommy shook his head. "What?" Adam said to him. "I mean it." Adam then put it back down. Tommy found some creepers he liked. They were black and had a spider web design on them, with a two inch lift. "You like those?" Adam asked him.

"Yeah, I do." Tommy said as he saw the price tag of eighty dollars on them.

"I'll get them for you." Adam told him.

"Nah, it's ok." Tommy told him. "The ones I have now are fine."

"You sure? Cause I don't mind babe." Adam told him as he brushed Tommy's hair back behind his right ear. Tommy smiled at him. Adam went to the boxes of them. "What size are you?" he asked him.

"I'm about a nine." Tommy told him. Adam found the pair and grabbed the box.

"You're in luck, it's the last pair in your size." Adam told him with a smile. Tommy then went over to look at the jewelry, though he never really wore much of it. He saw one that was sliver, that had small flat silver skull on it. The chain was about eighteen inches long. He took it off the peg and looked at it. The price on it was fourteen dollars. Adam watched from a distance, watching Tommy look around. He held the necklace in his hand as he had thought, 'I could afford this.' Tommy then went and looked at the body jewelry that was in a locked up case near the register. He was looking at the bars. He wondered if he would look good if he changed out his silver industrial bar for a color one. He saw one that was solid black, he liked it. The woman at the counter came over, asking if Tommy needed help. He asked what metal the bar was and she told him titanium. He then asked how much, and she told him fifteen. Adam saw him, and just sighed at how cute he was. Tommy had the woman take it out after he asked how long it was and that it was the same size of the one he already had in. Adam then walked up to Tommy, carrying the shoes he was going to buy him, Adam's already purchased jacket in a bag that he was carrying with his free hand. Adam walked with Tommy to check out. Adam saw him take out his wallet.

"I got it." Adam told him.

"But….you sure?" Tommy said to him. "I can pay for my jewelry."

"It's alright. I got it covered." Adam told him again. The lady rung everything up, coming to a total of one-hundred and fifteen dollars. Adam took out the same credit card he used on his jacket and paid for it. He gave the bag to Tommy.

"You hungry?" Adam asked him as they walked out. It was almost two in the afternoon now.

"I could go for a bite." Tommy replied back, still taken back that Adam spent that much on him. "You know, you didn't have to do that."

"It's alright. I wanted to buy my glitter baby something. I can do that, right?" Adam said smiling at him as they walked the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Tommy smiled. They began to head to the deli that was at the end of the block.

They walked in, Adam smiled as he liked the smells he was smelling. They walked up to the counter and looked over the menu for a few seconds, Tommy picking a sandwich combo. Adam also got one of the sandwich combos. Adam paid with cash. Adam went and got his soda while Tommy got a beer. They went and sat down, waiting for their food to be ready.

Tommy looked into his bag, taking the necklace out. He took the price tag off it and tossed it back in the bag. He then put it on. Adam liked it as he saw it on him. A couple minutes went by and their food came. Tommy had chips with his sandwich while Adam had fresh fruit with his. As they ate and talked, a group of four girls who were near by saw them, and knew who they were. One of the girls snapped a picture of them with her phone, then giggled to herself as she looked at it.

"I dare you to go talk to them." one of the girls asked the one who took the picture.

"No. They're eating anyways." she said back.

"You enjoying our time out?" Adam asked Tommy before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes, very much." Tommy said to him. "What we doing after this?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe go back to my place, cuddle." Adam said as he gave him that sexy sly smile. Tommy blushed a bit as he looked at him. Tommy took a sip of his beer and ate some of his chips before taking a few more bites of his sandwich.

Some time went by and they finished eating. The girls watched them get up, after Tommy finished off his beer. They began to head to the door when one of the girls bolted out of her seat and went up to them.

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to pester you….but….can I get your autographs?" she asked them.

"Sure." Adam said. She gave them a piece of paper and a pen she had. "What's your name?"

"Stacy." she said. Adam wrote Stacy's name and a little something then signed his name. He then handed it to Tommy and he did the same. Tommy then handed back to her. "Thank you!! You two are awesome! I just love you!" she said as she went back to her friends. Once Adam and Tommy were gone, the group of girls began to fan girl over the experience.

Adam pulled up to his place, parking. They got out and headed in. Adam was wishing that Tommy was living with him, but he wasn't. Tommy only stayed over on the weekends. Tommy headed to the bedroom and to the bathroom there as he had to go. Adam dropped his bag on the floor. He then went to the couch and turned on his TV. Tommy then came out of the bedroom after a few minutes and sat down by Adam. Adam wrapped his arm around Tommy and Tommy melted into him, enjoying being held. It was close to five now. They had a great day together. Tommy was happy he had Adam in his life. He never had anyone buy him things and make him breakfast like he did. Though Adam was the first ever man he was with. As they watched TV, Tommy fell asleep in Adam's arms. Adam saw and smiled. He kissed his head as he slowly guided his head to a pillow and his legs to the couch. Adam even took Tommy's shoes off. Adam would do anything for his glitter baby. Adam went to the bathroom, letting Tommy take his nap.

Later on that night, Adam would end their day by him cooking for Tommy. A very healthy stir fry. They then would watch a movie that would lead to them enjoying each other in the bedroom till one in the morning before they would fall asleep for the night.

THE END


End file.
